Sonic's Darkest Time
by doctorwho29
Summary: Fate deals Sonic an unpleasant surprise when a mission goes slightly wrong.
1. Tails Triumphant

**Hi everybody! The idea for this story came to me while I was talking with my brother. I hope ya'll enjoy it!**

* * *

Tails Triumphant

"Ah what a beautiful morning!" Sonic the Hedgehog exclaimed as he and Tails took a stroll through the woods near Knothole.

"Yep it sure is pretty" the young fox agreed "I wish we could just enjoy days like this with out worrying about Dr. Robotnick."

"Hey you leave old Buttnick to me and you just enjoy yourself kiddo!"

The two best friends sat on a log as Sonic pulled breakfast from his backpack. "Here you are little buddy, one Super Breakfast Burrito!"

"Thanks Sonic" The hedgehog couldn't help noticing the sour note in Tail's voice and was concerned.

"Anything bugging you, Tails?"

"Not really, I'm just thinking."

"Definitely not one of my favorite pastimes."

Tails laughed at the joke and continued eating his burrito. He looked around at all of the beautiful plants and trees and listened to the birds singing in a new day. This forest was the only home he'd ever known and he loved it dearly. He hated Robotnick's attempts to destroy it and was constantly frustrated that his youth prevented him from helping fight back. A sigh escaped his mouth.

"Okay buddy, seriously, what's wrong?"

"Sonic I'm tired of being left behind all of the time. You and the others get to have such exciting adventures and I'm usually left out simply because I'm little."

"You get to come along sometimes."

"Very rarely and I always have to hide in your backpack or something like that."

"That's because we want to protect you! Our missions are dangerous and we've had our share of close shaves. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you bro."

"I know all that but it's still frustrating. I want to help protect my home and my friends."

Sonic swallowed the last bite of his breakfast and said "I can totally understand that. Tell you what; I'll try to find you an active roll in a mission as soon as I can."

"You promise!"

Sonic made a slashing motion across his chest; "Cross my heart buddy!"

"Yahoo!" The young fox was so happy that he lifted off of the log and began orbiting Sonic's head.

"Well that cheered you up!"

"Sonic you're the greatest!"

"An obvious statement but a true one."

Tails was on cloud nine for the rest of the morning. He did all of his chores with a grin and Sally was amazed by her young ward's great attitude.

"You must have had some walk with Sonic."

"I was way past cool!"

"You'll have to tell me all about it later. I'm already running late."

"Where are you going?"

"To a meeting. We have new information about Robotnick."

Tails waited for a moment after she left the hut before speeding along in her wake. Sonic might make good on his promise earlier than expected! He crouched outside of the window and listened to what was being said.

"I've just received a message that Robotnick has rounded up another group of free Mobians and is preparing to ship them off to be robotisized" Rotor's voice pronounced.

This statement was met by several gasps as well as a "sacre bleu" from Antoine. Sally asked "Do we know the details of their transport to Robotropilis?"

"We know the road that the truck will be taking and the basic time frame. Of course, he would ship them by plane but our latest success has halted that route for the time being."

"No applause necessary" Sonic was heard to say "So we side track this truck and free the captives. We'll be done by suppertime."

"Theoretically yes; we just need to organize a plan."

Tails had been fighting a sneeze that now exploded out of him. He looked up and saw Sally gazing at him through the window. "Tails, what on Mobius are you doing there?"

"Hoping Sonic would keep his promise."

"Tails I didn't give you permission to spy on us."

"What promise?" Sally wanted to know.

Tails leapt thorough the window and announced to the group "Sonic promised he'd find me a spot on an upcoming mission. So can I come?"

Everyone, especially Sally, glared at the embarrassed hedgehog "Well I did promise."

"I don't care" the enraged Princess declared "He's too young!"

Bunnie agreed "We'll probably hafta head into Robotropolis to head off that truck. It's no place for young 'uns."

"But Sonic promised and this does sound a lot simpler than your usual missions."

"Zat may be but zings could easily 'ead southwards."

Tails looked to Sonic for help and his blue friend seemed conflicted. Finally he said "Let him come. I'll look after him every step of the way."

The others did not yet look convinced but Tails knew the fight was practically won with Sonic defending him. "Hooray!"

"I just don't want him hurt."

"Neither do I Sal but he's been on the sidelines long enough. Let's give him a chance."

"I'll do my very best Aunt Sally. Please let me come."

"Oh okay but you'd better take care of him Sonic Hedgehog."

"I won't let him out of my sight."


	2. Out of Sight

Out of Sight

The Freedom Fighters had quickly formulated a plan and were now in the process of infiltrating Robotropolis. Sonic, Tails, Bunnie, and Rotor ducked behind a pile of garbage and prepared to start the mission.

"Let's go over the plan one more time" Rotor suggested "Tails will be our lookout while Sonic hijacks the incoming truck and releases the prisoners. Meanwhile Bunnie and I will commander a truck of our own to quickly whisk the freed captives to safety."

"No problemo. How about it Tails, you ready for this?"

"Ready and willing! I'm just wondering why not just take over the original transport truck? That seems a lot simpler."

"Because Swatbots will be under orders to make the delivery of the prisoners top priority and I may have to do some damage to make them stop. A second truck makes the odds of our success a lot higher."

"Okay I get it now."

"In that case let's go team!"

Bunnie and Rotor slipped into the cities many shadows and Tails flew to the top of the junk heap. "This is Sky Fox to Blue Streak. Can you hear me Blue Streak?"

"Loud and clear Sky Fox, although the codenames really aren't necessary."

"But it's fun!"

"I love fun but let's keep in mind that this is serious business."

"It's a bit odd to hear that from you but I'll keep it in mind."

After a moment of silence Bunnie's voice was heard over the radios "Phase one accomplished ya'll. Just waitin' for you're signal."

"Roger that Cyber Gal. I'll leap into action as soon as Sky Fox sights the target."

"These darn codenames are hard to git used to."

"It's his first mission, humor him."

"I'm going to go higher and see if that doesn't help me spot them." Tails rose into the air and peered through his binoculars. "Sky Fox to Blue Streak, target sighted!"

"Then it's juice and jam time."

True to his codename, Sonic speed left only a blue blur distinguishable to the naked eye. Within a second's time, he had perched himself on the hood of the truck much to the surprise of the Swatbot drivers. Using his body as a buzz saw, he burst through the windshield and made short work of the evil drones. As he had predicted, he left the cab of the vehicle in serious disrepair but Rotor and Bunnie were already approaching.

Up above Tails watched with ecstasy as the plan ran as smooth as silk. The youth couldn't contain himself and performed a few aerial acrobatics.

Unbeknownst to him, he had attracted the attention of a spy droid. In a control room Snively announced "Dr. Robotnick, the Freedom Fighters are getting away with our captives."

"Curse those meddling little rodents! But we seem to have a consolation prize within sight." The footage zoomed in on celebrating Tails and the evil doctor commanded "Take care of him."

Back at the damaged truck Sonic radioed Tails "Mission accomplished Sky Fox. Cyber Gal and Techno King are out of here with some very happy friends."

"Coolness! Let's get…Ahhh! Mayday, Sonic I'm in trouble!"

"What's the sitch?" Sonic asked as he desperately scanned the sky.

"Buzzbombers on my tails. I can't shake them."

"I see you and I'm on my way. Lead them as close to the ground as you can."

"I'll try!"

Back in the control room Snively announced that the Buzzbombers had a lock on the target.

"Excellent! Let's test their newest upgrade!"

"Yes sir, Dr. Robotnick."

The terrified Tails was flying at top speed but the mechanical bees were keeping pace annoyingly well. Laser beams fired from their stingers but they seemed to be different from the normal Buzzbomber weapons. Tails dodged one laser after another as Sonic came into view below.

The hedgehog watched in horror as a stinger took perfect aim and would most likely hit. Not taking time to think, Sonic ran up a mountain of scrap and tumbled head over heels through the air. The Buzzbomber fired but Sonic acted as a living shield and screamed as the beam hit him square in the face.

Tails was too horrified to make a sound as Sonic slammed into him and they plummeted to the ground. He felt a surge of joy as he spotted the open manhole below them and, grabbing the semi conscious Sonic, maneuvered them into it. He carried Sonic a little ways down the tunnel before finally landing and pulling a lantern from his backpack.

"We're safe for the moment. Sonic are you alright!"

Keeping his eyes closed his friend replied "I have a mondo headache but other than that I seem fine."

"I'm so glad!" Tails felt tears forming as he continued "This is all my fault! I got cocky and exposed myself."

"I'm just glad you're alright. Ah my head feels a little better already" he opened his eyes and blinked several times with a strange expression. "Why don't you give us some light?"

"Sonic you're scaring me; the lantern is at full strength." 

Sonic's face changed from confusion to a mask of horror. "Are you sure Tails? Are you absolutely sure?"

"Y-y-es. Sonic…you're n-not...?"

"I can't see" he whispered in response. Then much louder "Oh my gosh Tails, I can't see anything! I'm blind!"

Tears were now falling in earnest as Tails absorbed the full weight of those words.


	3. The Journey Home

The Journey Home

"Oh Sonic I'm so sorry!" Tails sobbed

"What are you talking about?"

"That beam was intended for me! It should have been me!"

"Tails shut up! I don't want you to think that way for a second. Besides, I upset enough for the both of us so I don't need you adding to it."

"R-r-right! They'll find us soon anyway. We've got to get out of here."

"You go. I'll only slow you down in my condition."

"No way, we're going home together or not at all."

"But Tails, I literally can't see anything. How could I survive an escape with the bots on red alert?"

Tails had noticed that his normally confident friend had a tremble in his voice that instilled a strange bravery in himself. He had to stay strong for Sonic. "Let me be your eyes. We'll stay in the tunnels as long as we can before making a break for Knothole."

"I suppose that'll work."

"Of course it will. Come on Sonic, take my hand and I'll guide you."

With Tails leading, the duo moved through the tunnels as quickly as they could.

"I hate going this slow. Are you sure this is the right way?"

"Yeah. I saw the city from above and this direction will lead us towards the forest."

"Good work." He stumbled and cursed "This is ridiculous!"

"Sonic are you alright? I mean emotionally?"

"Aren't I always" he snapped. Then, in a deflated voice, "No Tails I'm not alright. Don't tell anyone when we get home but I'm scared stiff."

"It's okay Sonic, I won't tell a soul."

"I just keep thinking that this could be permanent."

"Don't be silly. We'll figure something out." The fox did an excellent job at sounding brave and confident but in reality he was devastated. Regardless of what Sonic said, Tails felt responsible for his condition.

"Yo, Mobius to Tails. Come in Tails."

"Huh what?"

"You zoned out for a moment. Please keep talking even if it's just senseless chatter. It makes me feel a bit better."

"Okay. Well we're really lucky that no Swatbots have found us…Strike that they're right ahead!"

"I hear stomping and splashing behind us. Any means of getting the heck out of here?"

"There's a manhole above us. Hang on, we're going up!"

Tails airlifted them out of trouble but they were still in Robotropolis. "We're still in the city Sonic. What do we do?"

"It's time for me to do what I do best. Get in my backpack and continue to guide me."

"That sounds really dangerous."

"What choice to we have? Let's do this thing!"

Tails was still unconvinced but he climbed aboard and Sonic was off.

"Veer left…Now right…keep going straight…left turn now…Oh no, we have Swatbots ahead…"

"I've always enjoyed bowling!" He picked up the pace and tore right through the robot blockade.

"Strike! Now turn right…cut a wide circle to the left…right a little more…we're on the main road with the city limits in sight…"

"Mondo good news."

"And we're out of Robotropolis and headed for the Great Forest!"

"I should be able to remember the way for the next few minutes but keep me posted to any obstacles."

"Will do. I still can't believe that worked! We could have crashed at any time."

"No chance of that with you driving, buddy. I had complete faith in you."

"Ahh Sonic…We're coming up on the forest. As much as you hate it, we should probably slow down."

"Oh alright." They stopped so Tails could get out and they walked through the trees. "The forest seems completely different now. I grew up here and yet it's a strange, new world that I'm unfamiliar with."

"We'll he in Knothole soon so don't worry."

"That's what worries me the most; how are they gonna react?"

"If you like I'll go first and break it to them for you."

"Yeah, okay." He sounded miserable and once again his young friend felt a pang of guilt. There simply had to be a way to restore Sonic's sight, there just had to be!


	4. Search for a Cure

**I hope ya'll are having fun. This story is proving to be harder to write than I expected and I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter. If any one has any constructive critisim for how it could have been better or how I could do better in the future I'd love to hear it. **

* * *

Search for a Cure

Sonic and Tails emerged from the Great Oak Slide but Tails ventured into the village alone. He was immediately greeted by Princess Sally.

"There you are Tails. I was so worried when the two of you returned late. Speaking of which, where is Sonic?"

"He's back by the slide waiting until I prepare everybody."

"Prepare! Oh my gosh, what's wrong!"

"Well we had a bit of Buzzbomber trouble and Sonic was hit with a strange beam. Please don't freak out but he…he…"

"He what?"

"He's blind Sally. Hopefully it's temporary but right now he can't see anything."

Her hands flew to her mouth as she uttered what sounded to be halfway between a scream and a gasp. "How horrible!"

"Could you possibly tell the others? You'd do a much better job, especially with Antoine."

"Of course. You bring Sonic out of hiding while I prepare everybody."

She hurried away and Tails returned to Sonic "You can come out now. Sally's talking to everyone right now."

"Cool. Uh, which way is the village."

"This way. Just walk forward." Tails knew that Sonic didn't want to be seen being led around like a dog. He wanted to show everyone that he was still independent.

Unfortunately, things didn't work out that way and he bumped right into Sally. "Ouch, Sonic watch where you're…Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't think…"

"It's alright Sal. That didn't take long."

"I just explained things and warned Antoine not to be mean. Here, I brought you some sunglasses if you want them."

"Nah, they know what's going on besides the sun won't bother me."

The trio entered Knothole and everyone greeted Sonic almost a little too kindly. He felt like some kind of invalid everyone felt sorry for and had to treat with delicate care.

"Chill everybody, I'm still the same ol' Sonic you know and love. Just treat me like you would normally."

At this point he walked right into a tree and Antoine said "Eef you insist; you are a fuel!"

"I knew I could count on you Ant. Thanks for keeping things normal."

"You're welcome!"

"Now then, Rotor where are you?"

"Here I Am."

"Excellent. How about we look into restoring my vision, with you doing all the looking of course."

"Okay" he sounded a bit freaked out that Sonic could joke about this but led the hedgehog away and everyone started to head back to what they'd been doing. Tails snuck to Rotor's hut and sat outside the window to eavesdrop.

"How's it look?'

"Not to good, Sonic. You're eyes look strange to say the least. Let me try something…" he was heard to pick something up off the table "These radiation readings are strange. I don't know what hit you but it certainly left its mark."

"My eyes are radioactive now? Just great."

"I don't think any further damage will occur but this will be hard to cure."

"What about a power ring?"

"Doubtful Sonic. They only boost your speed remember?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking it was a possibility that's all."

"We can try it when a new ring appears tomorrow. Until then I don't know what to tell you."

"That's okay Rotor, I'll just hang tight until then."

"Sonic…are you sure you're okay?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"I was just thinking that the loss of your sight could be very disturbing to you."

"I'm fine. I swear."

"I just wonder if you're being honest. I'll let you know if I come up with anything that might help."

"Cool man. I think I'll just go chill in my hut."

Tails had listened to all of this with a growing sense of sorrow. He stopped breathing when Sonic came his way. Tails remained perfectly still and silent as Sonic groped past on the way to his own hut. The fox felt his heart skip a beat when he noticed a tear escape his best friend's sightless eye. He hoped against hope that the Power Ring would work.


	5. Sonic and Tails

Sonic and Tails

The following day found Sonic, Tails, and Rotor waiting on the bank of the Lake of Rings. Sonic had requested it to be a small gathering and for there to be a minimum of fuss made over him. Rotor was still very doubtful of the success of this experiment but was keeping his fingers crossed. Tails was on pins and needles and Sonic, though he showed no outward sign, was also extremely nervous.

"When is that darn ring going to appear?"

"Should be any second now Sonic. Tails in is position to catch it."

"I see it! Here it comes…I got it!"

"Cool! Pass it to me little buddy."

"Here you are."

He and Rotor stood back and hardly breathed as Sonic held the ring and concentrated. Tails closed his eyes and prayed very hard that the ring would restore his best friend's sight. A glow reached him through his eyelids and he looked at Sonic, who was lit up with the ring's energy.

The hedgehog suddenly took off at an astounding speed and circled the lake a few times without running into anything. Tails and Rotor gave a simultaneous whoop of delight because this must surely mean that Sonic was back to normal. The blue streak came to a stop in front of them and the celebrating began:

"It actually worked! This is amazing!"

"Yahoo! Sonic can see, Sonic can see, Sonic…"

"Is still as blind as a bat, I'm afraid."

His ecstatic comrades immediately felt their hearts sink into their stomachs. Rotor was the first to recover:

"B…but Sonic, that run you just took was perfect. You avoided every obstacle."

"That was a result of heightened instincts as well as speed. It didn't work."

Tails, who had been flying without even realizing it, sank back to the ground in a sitting position. He was crushed; this had been their last option to save Sonic's eyes. Barring a miracle, his friend was permanently crippled and it was all his fault. He was barely aware of Rotor and Sonic talking and their footsteps as they walked away. The young fox stared out over the water with a mixture of sorrow and anger steadily increasing inside him. Finally the emotional dam burst and Tails began to cry very hard.

He gasped when he felt a hand on his shoulder; it was Sonic's hand guided by Rotor. "It took us a minute to release that you weren't with us. What's up?"

"Nothing" Tails answered as he hastily tried to dry his tears.

"If you don't mind, I need a private word with my buddy, Rotor."

"That's cool. I'll see you guys later."

Sonic very carefully seated himself next to Tails and again asked what was wrong. "I…you see…don't worry about it."

"I already am worrying about it. When my bud is hurting I want to know how I can help."

"Sonic it's…it's all my fault that you're like this!"

Sonic was silent for a moment before saying "Yep I'm afraid it is."

The bluntness of this statement practically knocked Tails sideways; "Oh Sonic I'm so sorry! I had no business to even be on that mission." The tears began to flow again.

"Tails that's ridiculous. You had every right to be on that mission and you did your part very well. What you did wrong is you celebrated a bit early and was spotted. Now you know what to do differently next time."

"Next time! You mean that you're actually going to let me go on another one?"

"If I think you have a roll to play in a mission then I'll do my best to get you out there."

"Sonic…?"

"Yeah Tails, what is it?"

"Are you angry with me? I don't blame you if you are."

"No buddy, I'm not angry. Life's too short for that sort of thing, especially in this crazy world of ours."

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Positive. I'm not going to let something like the loss of my sight get in the way our friendship. If this is permanent condition then I'll learn to proudly live with it as a battle scar reminding me of the day I saved my best friends life."

"You still consider me your best friend?"

"For crying out loud Tails, it's high time for your little pity party to end! I've known and cared about you for your entire life! If it were a toss up between my eyes and your life, I'd sacrifice my eyes any day of the week. You're not just my friend, you're my brother."

Tails was speechless. Sonic was silent as his little buddy digested his words. Finally Sonic spoke:

"Are you sure you're alright Tails? It sounds like you're still crying."

"I am but now they're tears of joy."

"Oh Tails…"

"I can't help it. Ever since the accident I've felt terrible but now all that's going away."

"I'm glad. And remember, I meant every word."

"The very fact that a tough guy like you even spoke them is proof enough for me." He leaned over and the two friends hugged. "I love you Sonic."

"And I love you Tails." They broke apart and Sonic continued "How are you feeling now? Please say that you're fine cause I'm getting emotionally wiped out."

Tails laughed and responded "I'm A-Ok Sonic." Both of their stomachs growled and they laughed again. "Let's go get some lunch."

"Sounds like a plan to me bro." And they headed back to the village with Tails leading the way.


	6. Hope

**I'm back, faithful readers. At least I hope you're still faithful, I'm sorry that I'm taking so long between chapters. Everytime I sat down to write this one my brain just wouldn't engage but finally I forced myself to sit down and take it line by line. I know a succesful writer makes themselves work even on days they don't feel like it but I'm still trying to internalize this. I've gone on long enough; I'm going to stop discussing my struggles and let you read.**

* * *

Hope

The following morning Tails and Sonic were once again out of the village and in the woods. This time it was a practice session for Sonic so he could continue to adjust to his condition. He was walking through the forest using a long stick to navigate around trees.

"How am I doing Tails?"

"You're doing great!"

"Cool. This takes care of the slow parts of life but still feel the need for speed."

"I'm thinking about that one. You did a great job when I was navigating from your backpack."

"No you did a great job, I merely followed directions. I'm sure that could work sometimes, you'd be my S.E.B."

"S.E.B? I'm almost afraid to ask but what does that mean?"

"Seeing Eye Buddy!"

Tails burst out laughing "That's funny Sonic."

"You'd be my partner on missions and everything."

"You plan to still go on missions?"

"Well duh! Who deserves to stick it to Buttnick more than I do?"

"I can't think of anyone. I'd be proud to help you."

Sonic noted the change in Tails from his depression of the last couple of days but didn't comment on it. "Way past cool man. Now if only we had a solution for everyday life; this stick makes me feel like an old man!"

"Maybe we should customize it, you know make it cool."

"Yeah; now I'm picturing some sort of finely carved staff. That wouldn't be so bad to carry around."

"I'll get to work on one when I get the chance."

"Hey maybe everyone in Knothole should contribute. Each person could carve a bit into it even if it's just their initials."

"It's certainly something to talk to them about."

Neither of them had been aware of Sally's approach, thus they jumped when she said "The idea has my vote."

"Sal, where'd you come from?"

"Did your Uncle Chuck not have that talk with you?"

"Har har, very funny."

"I'm sorry if I startled you both but Rotor wants to talk to Sonic. He says it's very important."

"Thanks Sal."

"Can I come to Sonic?"

"It's okay by me Tails and I doubt Rotor will turn you away."

The trio began their journey back into Knothole and soon arrived at Rotor's hut. The genius walrus welcomed all three inside with a strange look on his face. He appeared to be very happy but fighting to control it.

"This is about Sonic but pertains to everyone. I believe that there is a way to fully restore Sonic's eyesight."

His next words were drowned out by the whooping of his guests. Sonic exclaimed "All right Rotor, let's get this show on the road."

"It's actually not that simple." They instantly became more subdued to listen "On the day of this unfortunate accident I released a probe into Robotropolis. I had a feeling that it might come in handy and it might have done. Sonic do remember me saying that your eyes emitted a strange radiation?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well apparently that is a special kind of energy Robotnick was developing. It's purpose is to keep wounds from healing which is why Sonic's eyes won't get better."

"You're probe discovered all of this?" Sally inquired

"Yep. Buttnick has guessed what has happened and was bragging about it. But my little robo-spy hacked his computer and discovered that an antidote exists inside his main lab. Unfortunately my probe my probe must have been found because it hasn't relayed any further info.

"Even so" Tails said in awe "that was amazing Rotor. I hope I'm as smart as you one day."

"Keep up your studying and you may even surpass me. Now it's great that a cure exists but it will be very hard to get to it and use it. That's why I'm being reserved in my optimism."

"Chill man, this will be a cinch. We've broken into Buttnick's lair more times than I can count on both hands."

"Yes but you were never physically handicapped. You did most of the breaking in due to your speed but now…"

"This time will be the same because I'll have Tails by my side."

Both Sally and Rotor were highly skeptical; "Tails means well but, no offense Tails, he was sort of the reason this happened in the first place" Rotor pointed out.

Sally added "I just don't think it's a good idea."

Tails was crushed but at the same time could see their points. He was still very inexperienced and the very idea of him guided a blind Sonic through Robotnick's own sanctum was laughable. Sonic, however, didn't agree.

"I'll admit he made a mistake last time but he's learned from it. Obviously I need to be present to get myself fixed up and I would be proud to have Tails acting as my eyes. We've done it before to escape from Robotropolis and it was a mondo success."

The mechanic and the princess both fell silent. When Sally did find her voice again she spoke to Tails in a very serious tone.

"Tails, do you fully both the seriousness of this mission and the task that is being asked of you?"

"Yes I do."

"Do you feel confident that you stay calm and focused while carrying out that task despite the dangers?"

He gulped but answered "Yes. If Sonic believes I can do it then so do I."

Sally took a deep breath and said "Then, although I still feel uneasy, you have my vote Tails."

"Mine too" Rotor chimed in.

"Excellent! Let's get a plan forming and get my eyes fixed!"


	7. Return to Robotropolis

Return to Robotropolis

Sonic, Tails, and Rotor were sitting in the trees a safe distance from Robotropolis. The plan was simple; Rotor had rigged up a visual link with Tail's headset meaning he could see everything Tails could. The fox would guide Sonic through the city with occasional help from Rotor and then would operate the machinery to heal Sonic under the walrus's careful instruction.

"Are you two ready?" Rotor asked

"Ready to juice and jam!"

Y-yeah, juice and jam!"

Tails climbed into Sonic's backpack as Rotor made one final check of the equipment. "The signal should be secure but I've installed a scrambler that will shift the signal if Robotnick begins to catch on. Keep that in mind, Tails, and don't panic if we lose contact for a moment."

"Right-o"

Sonic complained "I'm getting bored. Can we please get things rolling here?"

Rotor answered "Equipment is online and no Swatbots are currently in sight so I say on your mark, get set, go!"

Sonic was off and Tails was guiding him; "Veer to the right a bit. Great we're almost to the city gates…we're in!"

"Excellent work buddy, keep it up."

"Stop, I see Swatbots!"

"Is there a hiding place nearby?"

Yes, a pile of scrap about 20 feet to our left but hurry!"

The final two words had been unnecessary because Sonic was already there. Years of sneaking and running had instilled in him a sixth sense about distances. "Can they see us?"

"I don't think so. I think we're safe."

"Cool"

Tail's headset crackled and Rotor said "You're doing great Tails. This plan is proceeding as smooth as silk."

"Quick Rotor, knock on wood so you don't jinx us."

"Okay Tails."

"Sonic I'm going to have a peek and see if the coast is clear."

"Do it to it."

Tails hovered up to the top of the junk pile and scanned for Swatbots. "All clear" he declared as he dropped back into Sonic's bag "Move 20 feet to the right and head straight."

This was easily done and soon they were underway once again. Rotor's voice announced "You're on the main road so as long as no Swatbots appear you should arrive right at Buttnick's door. And for your information Tails, I was knocking wood the whole time I said that."

"Rodger" The door was in sight and it was opening to allow a band of Swatbots in. "Sonic we need a burst of speed right now!"

His crazy plan worked and they zipped past the robots so fast they were completely undetected. "Left…right…hard right…stop! We're in a storage area; we can have a quick break while Rotor tells us where to go from here."

"Way past cool buddy, how are you holding up?"

"I'm scarred to death but loving every minute of it."

"That's the spirit! Now talk to us Rotor."

"Just a minute, I'm sending Tails a holographic map of Buttnick's lair. It should appear in his goggles with the appropriate room highlighted."

Within seconds Tails was viewing the world through a holographic floor plan. "This is great! Okay so this is where we are but I don't see the lab. Oh, I get it, this icon says we need to go up several floors. How did you do this Rotor?"

"Just took the information we had gathered about the building from previous missions and combined it with my probe's info."

"Wow."

Sonic said "I realize that it's cool Tails but we are on a mission."

"Oh yeah, sorry! We need to get to the nearest elevator which is several corridors away."

"No problem! Let's roll."

Tails and Rotor agreed that slow and steady would win this race so Sonic grudgingly began to walk forward.

"Turn right here."

"I hate this! We'll be spotted for sure."

"But it's easier for me to navigate like this, turn left."

Are we at the elevator yet?"

"Just about…yes we are!" Tails hit the up button and they were soon inside ascending to their destination.

"I don't like this Tails. It feels weird that we haven't been spotted yet."

"Try not to think about it when we're so close to success. Right Rotor?"

"Right, you shou…us on…" His voice fizzled out.

"Rotor, come in Rotor." The elevator doors opened and Tails gasped to see three Swatbots staring at them.

"Sonic, we've officially been spotted."

"Bummer Majores!"


	8. So Near and Yet

**Sorry this one is so short. The next one will be longer.**

* * *

So Near and Yet…

"Freedom Fighters detected. Freedom Fighters will be eliminated!"

"Sonic the way is free, bowl them over!"

"Will do buddy!"

The hedgehog burst forth into the corridor beyond knocking the Swatbots over.

"Slow down and turn left."

He did so and said "That was close. Are we almost there?"

"Yes just a few more…Oh no they're behind us!"

Laser fire soared over their heads. "Tails…"

"Alright go faster!" They zipped ahead and out of range. "Quick turn right!"

Sonic only just missed the wall and made it into the corridor. "We're really close…Sonic stop."

He did so but complained "The Swatbots will be here any second."

"I just need to figure out which door…Okay go forward 30 feet and go through the door on our right."

He did so and Tails dismounted from the backpack. They had found the lab; or at least Tails hoped this was the right one. He instantly turned to the door and activated the locks.

"That will buy us some time but not much."

His headset crackled and Rotor said "Tails can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear; boy am I glad communication is back up."

"Are you in the lab?"

"I think so; what am I looking for?"

"It will be a sort of overhead light connected to a chair."

He scanned the room and immediately saw what he was searching for. "I see it."

"So do I; remember I see all that you do."

"Right I forgot"

"Have Sonic sit in the chair."

"Sonic Rotor is talking me through what to do. I need you to sit down where I lead you."

"Roger"

Tails led Sonic by the hand to the chair and he sat in it. Rotor and Tails together figured out what controls to push and soon Sonic's eye's were being bathed in radiation.

"This feels really weird and I'm still blind."

"We don't know how long it will take for your vision to come back" Tails responded "We do know that it will take a few minutes for all of the radiation in your eyes to be neutralized."

Sonic's response was drowned out by the sound of Swatbot's gathering outside the door. "We have company Sonic. They'll be in here any second."

"Then you need my help." He tried to get up but Tails pushed him back down.

"You're not done yet. I'll protect you."

"How?"

"I'll figure something out." As he said his eye fell upon a laser blaster. He grabbed it as the door opened and began firing. It was a powerful weapon and the Swatbots in front collapsed with holes in their chests. Unfortunately the second wave began to fire and Tails had to duck behind a table.

"Hey get you're paws off of me" Sonic said. Tails immediately blasted the bot trying to grab Sonic.

Rotor asked "What on Mobius is going on?"

"We've been found and…" Tails could say no more because a laser hit his headset, destroying it.

"The fox will be eliminated" Tails jumped to the side to avoid another laser but his own blaster hit the wall hard. When he tried to fire it nothing came out.

"Oh man Sonic I think I need your help after all."

"I'm coming buddy" but as he was getting up a Swatbot laser hit the healing machine causing it to explode. Sonic was thrown against the wall and didn't get back up.

"Sonic! Sonic!"

The young fox sat in horror as the Swatbots closed in.


	9. Victory!

Victory!

"Sonic please wake up!" Tails shouted as the Swatbots formed a tight circle. His blue friend failed to respond and the robots raised their blasters. Tails racked his brains and a light bulb clicked in his head.

"Silly me" he spoke aloud "I'll just fly to safety." His tails whirled as he hovered into the air.

"Fox must be eliminated" the robots chanted as they swiftly adjusted their aim and fired. Tails dropped back to the floor in the nick of time causing the Swatbots to blast each other in the head. The whole group fell uselessly to the ground and Tails rushed to Sonic's side.

"Come on please wake up!" he shook Sonic gently and the hedgehog shifted and groaned. "You're alright!"

"Course I am" he sat up and rubbed his head "Swatbots can deliver one nasty headache."

"How's the cure working?"

"I'm still blind as a bat but my eyes are sort of tingly; maybe that's a good sign." He blinked a few times and exclaimed "Woah, for a second there seemed to be a flash. It's gone now but I saw something in that instant!"

"In that case, let's get out of here while we can. Our link with Rotor is still down but I remember the way out."

"Cool dude. Let's juice."

The friends exited the lab and moved swiftly but cautiously through the corridors. All the while Tails fiddled with his stolen blaster while Sonic kept a hand on his shoulder for guidance.

"Maybe you should just drop that thing so we can bolt."

"But I've just about…Uh oh, Swatbots!"

They had turned a corner and almost ran directly into the murderous robots. "Intruders will be eliminated."

"No we won't" Tails shouted as he fired the blaster. The robots instantly crumpled as they were hit by a beam many times more powerful than the blaster would normally release.

"Man oh man that sounded powerful!"

"I managed to upgrade this thing."

"Awsome bro! High five!" They slapped hands and Sonic went on "Let's roll."

"You don't have to tell me twice. We're almost to the elevator."

In a matter of moments they were on their way to the ground floor. Tails was examining his headset but discovering nothing wrong.

"Robotnick is managing to block the signal even with Rotor's scrambler. Either that or Rotor's been captured."

"No way, he's way too good for that."

"You're right." The elevator stopped and the doors began to open "Now it's just a hop, skip, and a jump…to…freedom…"

Tails was terrified to find himself staring right into the face of Dr. Robotnick himself. "Well, well, well it seems that I have a rodent problem."

"Stuff it blimpo!"

"Strong words Hedgehog. Can you back them up with your only help being a novice who appears close to wetting himself?"

"I…I…I am not! I'm not afraid of you!" Tails aimed the upgraded blaster directly into the dictator's face.

"Oh I am so scared." Two Swatbots stepped into the view and immediately destroyed the blaster with beams of their own. Dr. Robotnick grabbed Tails and shoved him into the annoyingly strong arms of one the Swatbots.

"Sonic help me!"

"Make one wrong move Hedgehog and your friend will be crushed!"

"You lowlife, disgusting snake!"

"Sticks and stones Hedgehog. Now come along."

The remaining Swatbot released a metallic lasso that wrapped around Sonic's torso, pinning his arms to his sides. The mad scientist walked in front, Sonic and his escort were in the middle, and Tails was carried along in the rear. The procession marched towards the dungeons in near silence with only Tails' grunts and Robotnick's occasional boast about finally winning.

"By the way, Hedgehog, you are unusually silent. Have you nothing at all to say?"

"Now that you mention it, one statement jumps to mind."

"And what might that be, my little prisoner?"

"I CAN SEE YOU!"

As he said it he spun his body like a buzz saw, slicing through his bindings and then through his captive. Tails cheered in triumph as buzz saw Sonic continued right through the legs of his own jailer. He hedgehog slowed to stop and Tails rushed to his side.

"Sonic this is excellent!"

"Yep but I don't think he thinks so!"

"This is not over yet Hedgehog! You're still mine."

"Yeah, yeah" he carelessly replied. "I'm still mad at you for what you did to my eyes" Sonic made a very rude hand gesture which Tails instantly imitated "know that I will be paying you back somehow."

"And you'll deserve every bit of it you ugly, toad faced, ten ton terror!"

"Nice one buddy. Let's juice."

Robotnick shouted back at them but the friends were already zooming towards the front door. Sonic burst through and stopped only long enough to grab Rotor and get everyone out of Robotropolis. He stopped when they were in the forest and allowed his buddies to catch their breath.

Rotor was overjoyed with Sonic's recovery; "This is fantastic! You're sure that your vision is completely restored?"

"I'm back to good old 20/20."

"Excellent! I was so worried when the transmission was cut."

"Well that was when Tails became a hero. He saved my skin several times over with his quick thinking."

"Aw Sonic stop it."

"No I won't because you were amazing! I am so proud to call you brother."

Tails was speechless for a moment "Wow thanks Sonic!"

"Anytime bro. Just one thing…"

"Yeah?"

"You know the farewell salute we gave Buttnick? Please don't let Sally know I taught you that. We'll keep that between us guys."

"Sure thing Sonic."

Everyone laughed and Rotor said "Let's go home. The others will be ecstatic when they hear the news."

"Maybe we'll even throw a party."

"Well only if you must" Sonic said in mock humility as they headed for Knothole.

* * *

**The end is near. I hope you've all enjoyed my story even with the huge gaps between chapter postings.**


	10. Bright Future

Bright Future

"Ah what a beautiful morning!" Sonic the Hedgehog exclaimed as he and Tails took a stroll through the woods near Knothole.

"Yep it sure is pretty" the young fox agreed "I'm so glad that you can actually appreciate the beauty of it."

"You can certainly say that again. Over the last few days the whole world seems new" Sonic bent down and picked a flower "For example, I've never noticed how utterly fascinating a flower looks."

Tails laughed with delight and examined the flower himself. It was beautiful; Sonic was helping him see the world in ways he never had before.

"You know what Sonic? I've never realized how incredibly lucky I am to have something as common as eyesight."

"Never take anything for granted buddy; I know I never will again."

"Trust me Sonic, I won't. Now let's keep going."

"What's the hurry?"

"You'll see." They stopped at the log where they had eaten breakfast on that fateful that now seemed like it happened years ago. Tails sat down and so did Sonic. He handed Tails a breakfast burrito and they began to eat.

"This is serious déjà vu."

"Yeah, that's why I picked this spot."

"For what?"

"Look behind the log."

Sonic felt around for a second before picking up and examining the walking stick he had found there. Every Freedom Fighter's name was carved into it, some better than others proving that everyone had personally carved their name. A few pictures had been painted as well, including a pair of dark glasses next to Antoine's name.

"Good ole' Ant." Sonic chuckled as he laughed at the mean joke. "Tails this is awesome!"

"I'm glad you like it. I thought it would be a nice reminder that you can always count on us no matter what you're going through."

"And of how lucky I am to have such great friends. You know what buddy?"

"What?"

"There is no way Buttnick will ever win when he's fighting a team as awesome as ours."

"My thoughts exactly Sonic."

They finished their breakfast in silence while reflecting on their optimism for the future and their joy that, for the moment, everything was back to normal.

* * *

**The End. I hope you had fun.**


End file.
